


Queens of Liberty

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Escape, F/F, Female Friendship, Feminist Themes, Fic Exchange, Fix-It, Flowers, Friendship/Love, Margaery Tyrell Lives, Rescue, Symbolism, Women Being Awesome, dont repost to another site, escaping an abusive situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: As Sansa watched King’s Landing slowly disappear into the distance, she realised how corrupt and rotten her prison had been.And that Margaery saved her from her chains.*Written for the Every Woman 2020 Exchange.*
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Queens of Liberty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NRGburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/gifts).



As Sansa watched the distant city from the boat, illuminating like gold in the dawn’s light, she realised the truth she had long denied since she was a girl.

King’s Landing was rotten.

Beneath the surface of the beautiful and extravagant Capital of Westeros, at least from the high-end, corruption and rot festered like a disease. It scratched under every luxurious canopy, behind every closed door, and sometimes, in the open, writhing like a dying animal under the blistering hot sun.

Sansa hated opening her innocent eyes, and finally seeing the world for what it was.

Gardens became suffocating woodlands full of deceptive whispers and black thorns. The delightful intrigue of Court transformed into a nightmarish play where every action, every word, carried meaning.

Every step felt like a tightrope, threatening to send her into a bottomless abyss.

But that morning was different. Sansa finally felt the sun’s warmth upon her skin, enjoyed the oceanic scent filling her lungs, and even the sounds of her own sobs at the knowledge she was  _ free _ .

She was finally  _ free _ .

By her side was another participant of the King’s Landing's survival game. Beneath a silk black cloak, like a Goddess of the night, spiriting her away from the blood and filth and pain, was Margaery Tyrell.

The only person that seemed to care about her, but she wondered if even that had been a performance, much like everything else in that cursed place. She was the only other prisoner to Joffrey’s monstrous urges.

“I suppose this means I’ve kidnapped you,” Margaery said playfully, linking arms with Sansa. “Hm. Grandmother might take some talking around, but I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Sansa’s small smile glowed in the gentle caress of dawn. Though she despised feeling the way she did, unease lingered in her heart, as if at any moment, treachery struck.

She had always hoped that sweet and cheerful Margaery would not be of that ilk, a weed that corrupted everything. As did everything involved with the Lannisters and their allies.

But there was something about the Tyrell rose that awakened hope inside her, hope that goodness still existed, hope that faith reigned eternal…

Hope that love could not be broken.

After all, Margaery Tyrell was a bright red rose, with shimmering petals of silk, in a dying, hollow garden, overgrown with oppressive thorns. It had astounded her that love and kindness could ever bloom in such a place, where corruption and selfishness took root, suffocating any semblance of good.

Heroic knights and noblemen had not saved her from Jeoffrey’s clutches. A noble  _ lady _ had. A Tyrell lady with  _ thorns _ .

“Why…?” Sansa struggled to get the words out, still feeling trapped. As if she were still a scared little girl, a  _ little Dove _ .

She ran her hands together, awaiting the cold hearted betrayal, only to feel a warm hand on hers. That small touch, accompanied by a tender smile, was a far cry from days under Joffrey’s malicious glare, or his tyrannical mother.

And, she believed (because she had to believe in something,) Margaery cared. She believed Margaery did love her, and wanted to save her from a world that did not value women.

After all, she had risked everything to save her, in a political game that meant everything to their respective Houses.

“Because,” Margaery chirped, letting a weary Sansa rest her head upon her shoulder. “We deserve to be a little selfish for once, dear Sansa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Every Woman 2020 Exchange for NGRburst. I loved the idea of Margaery and Sansa escaping King’s Landing together after being under the thumb of the Lannisters.
> 
> Margaery and Sansa’s friendship was one I enjoyed watching the show, because in a terrible situation, they find small moments of peace together. They’re both pawns in a big game, even Margaery who tries her best to play the role she needs to.
> 
> I left it ambiguous as to whether there’s pining or they’re already exploring deeper feelings together, but they’ve got their whole lives ahead of them now to find that out together. 💕
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. 💖


End file.
